A Sweet Little Girl
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jasmine demonstrates just how sweet she can be. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

A Sweet Little Girl

"Oh Jackie, there you are. I've been looking for you." Mrs. Rice said as she walked into Sue Anderson's classroom where all three first grade teachers were having lunch.

"Hi." All three of them said in unison.

"Jackie, did Jasmine tell you what happened at lunch yesterday?" Mrs. Rice asked.

"No, what happened?" Jackie asked.

"Well yesterday I got a new student in my class and as I was standing in line to get my lunch I noticed the new little girl was wandering around looking for a place to sit. I was just about to go over to her and help her find somewhere to sit down when Jasmine walked over to her, gently grabbed her arm and said_ come on, come sit with me and Jessie._ You should have seen the look on the little girl's face, she was so happy to have a friend to sit with. After lunch I pulled Jasmine aside and told her what a nice thing that was to do and then I gave her a gold star and when my students earn ten gold stars they get to pick something out of the treasure box." Mrs. Rice said with a smile.

"Thank you so much for telling me that, I wonder why Jazz didn't say anything to us, at least she didn't mention it to me, she might have told Nick about it." Jackie said.

"You should be very proud of her." Mrs. Rice told her.

"I am, thanks again for telling me that, Nick and I are trying to raise Jasmine, well all of our children, to be kind and caring and hearing a story like that tells me that we are accomplishing that, you just made my day."

"Well good, I have to run for now, I have to go pick up my kids from music, I will see you all later." She said.

She gave all three teachers one more smile before she left the room.

That night at dinner everyone was gathered around the table eating.

"Nick, did Jasmine tell you what a nice girl she was yesterday?" Jackie asked as she looked at Nick.

"No." He replied sounding confused.

Jackie turned her attention to Jasmine.

"Mrs. Rice told me what you did Jazz, I'm very proud of you, do you want me to tell daddy or do you want to?"

"You do." Jasmine replied with a grin.

"Ok." Jackie said.

"Mrs. Rice told me today that yesterday there was a new student in her class and she didn't have anyone to sit with at lunch and so Jasmine walked over to her and invited her to sit down with her and Jessie. Mrs. Rice also told me how happy the little girl was to have someone to sit with."

"Jasmine that was so nice of you, good job, I'm very proud of you." Nick told her with a huge smile on his face.

Jasmine beamed from ear to ear.

"Jazz, tell daddy what Mrs. Rice gave you for being such a good friend to the little girl." Jackie told her.

"Gold star." Jasmine said happily.

"You got a gold star?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"And tell him what you get to do when you get ten gold stars." Jackie instructed.

"Treasure box." Jasmine exclaimed happily.

"You get to pick from the treasure box?" Nick asked.

"Yeah."

"What's in the treasure box?" Nick asked her.

"Puppies." Jasmine replied without missing a beat.

"Puppies?" Nick asked wide eyed as he looked at Jackie.

"Sweetheart, there aren't puppies in the treasure box." Jackie told her.

"Yeah." Jasmine argued.

"No honey, there isn't." Jackie insisted.

"Then what in there?" Jasmine asked her with a scowl.

"You'll have to be surprised and find out when you get ten gold stars, but kiddo Mrs. Rice can't give out puppies, but I'm sure there are a lot of really neat things to pick from in the treasure box." Jackie told her with a smile.

"Yeah, me excited to see in there, me be really good so me get ten gold stars." Jasmine said happily.

"That's my girl." Nick told her.

"You know Nicky, I was thinking after dinner we could all go out for an ice cream cone since Jasmine did such a nice thing. What do you say?"

"I say that is a great idea." Nick responded.

"Yay ice ceem." Jasmine, Houston, Johnna, and Karlie cheered happily.

So after dinner the entire family piled into the van and drove to a small ice cream shop not far from the house.

"Baby Sone like ice ceem." Johnna said with a giggle as she looked at her baby brother.

Sloan's face was completely covered in vanilla ice cream, he clearly was loving the small ice cream cone Jackie was feeding him. Jackie licked the edges of the cone because it was starting to drip.

"Ack." Sloan protested, obviously not happy with the idea of sharing.

"Hold on you little stinker, I'll give it right back." Jackie told him with a laugh.

When the family got home Nick and Jackie gave the kids their baths and then tucked them in for the night and after they had fallen asleep Nick and Jackie got ready for bed themselves.

"Aren't we lucky to have such a sweet little girl?" Jackie asked Nick.

"Yes we are, but if she comes home with a puppy I'm going to have to have a serious talk with Mrs. Rice." Nick responded with a grin.

Jackie laughed.

"Yes, and I'll be right there with you." She promised him.

Nick chuckled.

"Goodnight hon." He told her.

"Goodnight Nicky." She responded.

It wasn't long before they were both in dreamland.

The End!


End file.
